


Jaggerjack and Shiba

by BadBlueCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: Jaggerjack and Shiba are two famillies at war for generations, but when their respective heir falls deeply in love for one an other. Will love bring peace?, or will war pursue it's course?





	Jaggerjack and Shiba

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment (good or bad) and check out more of my fics on my page if you like them ^^  
> Have fun reading

In this world royal and noble families owned cities and towns, but for Karakura town that would be a dream. Two noble families have been fighting for the ownership of the city. The city was currently separated in two, the East side belonged to the Shiba family, and the West side belonged to the Jaggerjack Family.  
  
On both sides you could find all you want, schools, hospitals, shops, markets etc.. So why not stop fighting and keep what they have you ask. Well long ago, apparently their ancestors killed the king they were to protect. But if you ask a Shiba, they’ll say it’s a Jaggerjack that committed the crime, and a Jaggerjack will tell you otherwise, accusing a Shiba. So living in peace isn’t questionable.  
  
The centre of town was the only neutral place of Karakura, the cathedral was holy ground. Thus, killing someone here would be unforgivable, your own family would sentence you to death. The Shiba’s and Jaggerjack’s never went to church at the same time, each family would go once every two weeks, conveniently avoiding the other.  
  
-15th of July-  
  
“Dad, do I have to go?” Ichigo asked; Ichigo Shiba is the heir to the Shiba family, has bright orange hair and beautiful brown eyes.; “Yes Ichigo, you have to attend to the ball, it’s for your 20th birthday after all.” Isshin replied; Isshin Shiba is the current head of the Shiba family. Ichigo sighed “Fine.”  
  
Three hours later the ball started, the ball room filled in with guests, most from other cities and towns, like the Kuchiki family or even the Shihoin family. “C’mon Ichi, you gotta get out there and find your true love.” “Shut it Shinji.” Ichigo scoffed at his best friend.  
  
Shinji was his eccentric gay best friend, flamboyant would also be a good term to qualify him. Any ways, Shinji had dressed him in a black suite, with an orange bow tie. “Who gives Ichi, it’s your birthday, go have fun!” Shinji proceeded pushing Ichigo out his room.  
  
“Your attention please.” Isshin said when the music stopped, “I thank you all for coming tonight, as you know it’s my sons’ twentieth birthday, it’s time for him to find a companion, hope the ladies in the room are just as excited as I am hahahahaha!” He laughed at the end, the lights turned off and only lit up the stairs, where Ichigo would be coming down from.  
  
A few girls gasped as they first saw Ichigo descending the stairs. Although they couldn’t see his face, behind the mask, it was a mask themed ball, whether you wore half masks or full ones it didn’t matter. Ichigo wore a half one, not hiding his smile from the world.  
  
Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Ichigo was immediately surrounded in girls from various families. “Happy birthday Ichigo!!” His father yelled and the music started playing again. Ichigo was dragged into dancing with most of them. He knew how to dance, but he wasn’t into woman.  
  
Being gay isn’t against the law, but being the only child and heir to his family, he couldn’t be gay. His dad would never accept it. So here he was pretending to enjoy dancing with a small black-haired girl from the Kuchiki family. Once he danced with all of them, about a dozen of them, he sat down at his table, he could see Shinji grinning as he walked up to him.  
  
But before Shinji could reach him a man stood before him, wearing mask, the same type as his. The man had black hair, a nice smirk plastered on his face, and Ichigo lost him self for a second in those deep blue eyes, “Join me for a dance, Ichigo.” Ichigo shivered at the deep baritone of the others’ voice, not to say he purred Ichigo’s name out.  
  
“Uh-s-sure.” Ichigo accepted, taking the other man’s hand and the walked to the centre of the room. He couldn’t help but notice the other man was slightly taller than him. As a new song started, they danced. He couldn’t stop staring in those blue eyes, as they did the same with him and his brown eyes. Ichigo never felt so at ease dancing, this man was indeed something else.  
  
The steps were fluid, and before he knew it, the song was over and the man was holding him tightly as he was laid back in the final pose. The man pulled him back up, “Thank you for the dance.” He said before kissing the back of Ichigo’s hand, making Ichigo blush. Before Ichigo could ask any questions, he was flooded by a flock of jealous girls.  
  
BOOOM!!!  
  
The sound of explosives resonated in the ball room. The building shook. “Fire!” on cried “Run!” another, everyone was in panic as they ran for the exit. “Son, follow me!” Isshin yelled grabbing Ichigo’s arm. There were three more explosions. Sirens could be heard in the distance.  
  
Once outside, Ichigo could see the damage done to the Estate. Half was burning, as another part was crumbling down. Soon enough the fire fighters were here, along with the police and ambulance. The fires were extinguished quickly, and everyone passed a check-up with the ambulance.  
  
Ichigo searched for his mysterious dancer, but he couldn’t spot him. Without the masks it could be complicated, all he could hope was that he didn’t get caught in the fire. Isshin stepped up to him, “We counted our guests, everyone made it out safe.” Ichigo breathed out a relieved sigh.  
  
“Who would do such a thing?” Ichigo heard his father scoff, “The Jaggerjacks of course.” He scowled, ‘Did they really need to continue fighting?’ Ichigo thought. “This is a declaration of war.” Isshin clenched his hands, “They’ll pay for this.” And the man was gone, Ichigo sighed again, there was nothing he could do to change his father’s mind now.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
A black car speeding in the late night of west Karakura. “Hahahaha, we got’em good this time! Good job hacking their security system Ulquiorra” Nnoitra grinned; Nnoitra Gilga was a tall man, piano toothed grinned and an eye patch covering his left eye; “You can take the mask off now Grimmjow.” Ulquiorra said from the back seat; Ulquiorra Ciffer was a small black-haired man with green eyes. Both of them were Grimmjow’s best friends.  
  
“And loose the wig.” Nnoitra added, Grimmjow sighed as he removed the mask and wig while driving. Doing so revealed his sky blue hair, and deep blue eyes; Grimmjow Jaggerjack, only child and heir of the Jaggerjack family; currently driving back to his estate.  
  
“You alright man? Ya should be celebratin’, we just blew up half of the Shiba estate!” Nnoitra burst out laughing after his statement. Although he couldn’t deny he enjoyed it, he wasn’t happy, dancing with the Shiba heir wasn’t part of the plan, but damn did he enjoy it, something about Ichigo Shiba attracted him. “I’m fine Nnoi.” He replied, pushing the gas pedal.


End file.
